the new meister
by deaththekid998899
Summary: This story is based right after Maka and her group kills the Kishin. It is about a witch trying to find out about his parents his mom a witch of lizards and his father a demonic armor meister.
1. Chapter the intro

The

New

Black blood meister

Chapter1

"Hey, I am starving" said wraith it was 7:00 in the morning and i was just waking up. Then Wraith popped out of my back instantly waking me up. I woke up on a bench so I went to a store using my soul protect so no one would detect me. I went to a store and got two sandwiches i took one and ate it then wraith took the second one and gobbled it down. I was from America on a long journey to meet Lord Death so far nothing had really gone wrong and life was pretty good. I walked and eventually i reached the DWMA and then i saw seven people crowded around. One with a jacket and pigtails,one with blue hair,one who seemed to be obessesing with symtrey,two twin girls and a guy with white hair and a head sweatband and then a black haired girl wearing white. The girl with pigtails suddenly looked at me then the boy with white hair transformed into a scythe. The two twins transformed into handguns and the black haired girl turned into a black katana. Then Wraith wrapped around my arms and he turned to black and red armor and he formed a gauntlet with five needles on it the other gauntlet did not have needles. The girl with pigtails charged at me i dodged the attack and said"I don't want to hurt anyone but i will if you try to kill me". After that the blue haired kid yelled"I am black star and i can beat anyone".Then he charged at me with the black katana and swung it i pulled up my arm and blocked the blow. Then i took hold of the sword and pulled it and while black star was flying towards me i punched him in the face with my non needled gauntlet. Then i felt a barrage of bullets hit me it hurt like hell but he found the shooter and i charged towards him and he quickly breezed back. Then he saw me and then he didn't i used my chameleon powers to blend in with the environment then i used my grapple hand and grabbed him he flew towards me. Then i sidestepped which caused him to smash into the wall. Then the girl with pigtails and a jacket charged at me she tried hooking me with her scythe. I jumped on the scythes blade and kicked the girl she stumbled a back a little and then she charged at me again i dodged and i used my grappling gauntlet and tripped her. Then I pulled her towards me but then the blue haired kid popped up behind me and hit me in the back and then he twisted his hand. The pain was the most unbearable thing ever. After that i fell unconscious and i felt myself being dragged from head to tail then i drifted back into unconsciousness. When i woke up i was in a bed i tried to get up but my latest battle kept me from sitting up. Then Wraith popped out of my back and said"hey i am hungry"then i said"Wraith i don't think that's the worst of our problems. Just then a man with rose red hair walked up and said"good your awake"just then he came in the room i was in. I tried getting up but my back injury still hurt so i sat there on my bed. Then the red headed man went over to my bed and then Wraith popped out of my back and hissed at the man then i told Wraith"it's okay". Then the man came and grabbed me and he slung me over his shoulder and started carrying me down a dark hall then we went up some stairs and there were kids walking through the hallway. Then i saw a sign with a medical sign on it the man then slumped me on the bed and then a man who looked like he was a human scarecrow which scared the heck out of me. He flipped me over and lifted my shirt and then i saw huge bruise on my back then the human scarecrow pocked it. I yelped in pain and he then he went over and got an ice pack he slowly put the pack on my back it felt good and then he went over and asked"are you hungry". I answered him and said"yes please i would like a sandwich,chips,and a grape soda please" he then went to a fridge and got out all the things I asked. Just when i was about to eat my sandwich Wraith popped out and ate my sandwich. Then i grabbed my bag of chips which i shared with Wraith and then i gulped down the nice ice cold grape soda. A few minutes later i drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The

New

Black blood meister

Chapter2 meeting Lord Death

It had been about two weeks since i fought that strange group and know i was all healed up and i could stand and i found out the names of my care takers which are Stein and Spirit. Stein asked"so can you stand" then i stood up out of the bed and stretched my whole body then i asked"Stein i need to see Lord Death ". What's stopping you"said Stein then i told him"i don't know where it is". "Don't worry i will take you"said Stein he went down a hall and i followed him


End file.
